Malam Tetaplah Malam
by Kenzeira
Summary: Aku tidak tahu seperti apa musik itu. Apakah hening, ataukah seperti debuman bom yang menghentak samar./"Speranza." EruRi. War-Time AU. [#NekonoHeichou]


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Ditulis untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi dan mendapat kesenangan serta menghibur diri sendiri.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Romance/Drama; **EruRi** ; mungkin sedikit OOC, tapi semoga tidak parah. War-Time AU. Deaf!Levi.

* * *

 **MALAM TETAPLAH MALAM** oleh **Kenzeira**

Day 6: Selingkuh

[ _ **brought**_ _to you by_ _ **trimasketir**_ ]

* * *

Ketika malam lebih gelap dari sekadar langit tanpa bintang, tanpa bulan, awan-awan mendung menghalangi pandangan (sebab, gelap bukan berarti tanpa cahaya, tapi hitam sudah tentu merupakan tanda tanpa harapan). Perang masih meletus di mana-mana, bebunyian bom merupakan hal biasa—kadang terdengar samar, kadang begitu jelas, di suatu tempat yang jauh dari wilayah penduduk, barangkali di lapangan luas, beradu senjata, saling melempar ledakan, membunuh (tampaknya dalam peperangan, membunuh bukan merupakan dosa besar; membunuh musuh adalah keharusan, kewajiban).

Manusia lahir, hidup dan saling membunuh demi sepetak kekuasaan atau tanah atau takhta atau apa saja yang sekiranya bisa membuat seluruh rakyat tunduk dan patuh. _Guillotine_ siap menunggu siapa saja yang menjadi pemberontak, pembelot, menentang kekuasaan, menolak ikut-serta dalam peperangan yang sepertinya berakhir sama saja; mati. Setiap laki-laki tidak diberi pilihan. Kecuali jika kau dungu, tuli, cacat atau sinting.

Demikianlah pada pukul satu dini hari, Levi menemukan seorang prajurit tergeletak penuh darah di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan ia mengambil risiko besar karena menyelamatkan prajurit tanpa nama tersebut (bisa jadi pihak sekutu, atau bukan, atau siapa saja sebetulnya ia tetap tidak peduli, yang manapun mereka tetaplah manusia).

Sekian hari, sekian minggu, pertempuran belum juga berakhir. Entah kapan berakhir. Levi cuma bisa duduk, memandangi jendela, menuliskan apa saja pada sekian puluh lembar kertas kuarto, pada saat burung berkicau atau bom meledak, ia tetap duduk, memandangi jendela dan menulis dan terus begitu—berepetisi, kegiatan yang tenang tanpa ancaman, tanpa harus takut dadanya tertembus peluru. Tak perlu takut mati.

Kemudian pria itu bakal menyapa, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Levi pahami—bukan, tapi sesuatu yang tak mampu tertangkap telinganya. Namun, meski begitu, ia tetap bisa menangkap gerak bibir.

"Selamat pagi."

Tidak ada masalah, tidak perlu mempermasalahkan apa yang tidak dapat ia dengar (ia sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, omong-omong; seperti juga burung-burung yang terus saja terbang dan hinggap di kusen jendela, menyenandungkan entah apa, katanya merdu, seumpama nyanyian alam yang murni tak terjamah tangan biadab manusia). Tanah yang bergetar merupakan tanda; ada bom meledak, besar atau kecil tergantung seberapa berpengaruh getaran tersebut. Nah, Levi benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangannya. Ia masih bisa melihat, bicara, membaui aroma.

Seperti asap tembakau yang mengepul dari cerutu, dihisap penuh penghayatan, lantas membaur di udara, terhapus pelan-pelan. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara tapi banyak menyesap cerutu. Begitu pula Levi, tidak banyak bicara tapi banyak menulis, menulis apa saja yang mengganggunya, barangkali mengenai peperangan yang tak ada habis, pertumpahan darah antar-manusia, hak asasi yang lenyap digondol keserakahan, kedamaian yang tampaknya begitu jauh—jauh, jauh sekali, seakan tak terjangkau. Seperti langit yang hinggap selamanya di sepasang mata prajurit yang ia selamatkan beberapa minggu lalu.

Namanya Erwin Smith. Tertulis jelas di dada, dijahit sedemikian rupa membentuk nama. Tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih, tidak pula menembaknya dengan moncong peluru yang tergeletak bersamanya di depan pintu rumah. Barangkali pria ini tidak tertarik menghabisi manusia yang tidak ada manfaatnya; hidup atau mati tiada orang peduli, lagi pula, Levi hidup seorang diri. Andaikan mati, takkan ada yang bersedih untuknya. Dan ia tidak akan menyayangkan kematiannya. Mungkin sudah menjadi suratan. Ditembak mati oleh orang yang ia selamatkan.

Tapi, tapi … Erwin tidak menembaknya. Sama sekali. Bahkan dari mata biru rupawan itu, tidak terlihat kebinatangan manusia—yang Levi dapati di sana justru keteduhan, ketenangan, seakan laut dan langit menyatu; melebur, biru. Biru yang indah, biru yang selama ini ingin digapainya: Kedamaian. Bumi barangkali semakin memanas, namun Levi menemukan hujan yang damai pada sepasang mata Erwin.

 _Aku tidak mengerti banyak hal yang kau ucapkan, mungkin karena perbedaan bahasa. Tapi sedikitnya aku mengerti, seperti ketika saat kau bilang; selamat pagi, namaku Erwin, aku suka kopi, aku musuhmu, tidakkah kau takut padaku. Dan, oh, ketika kau berkata kau suka mendengarkan musik dari gramofon, Mozart dan Bach … hmm, Mass in B Minor? Walau saat kau mengatakannya, aku tidak tahu seperti apa musik itu. Apakah hening, ataukah seperti debuman bom yang menghentak samar._

Levi menulis begitu. Erwin tertawa sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau tulis."

Uh-oh, tentu saja. Levi segera meremas kertas yang ditulisinya.

"Aku tidak begitu pandai berbahasa Inggris. Tapi sejak kecil aku suka membaca buku. Kamus, dongeng, cerita-cerita tragis dari rumah opera. Kau mengerti?"

Erwin mengangguk-angguk, masih menerawang.

"William Shakespeare," katanya.

Levi langsung tersenyum melihat gerak bibir Erwin, menerjemahkannya dan menemukan nama dramawan paling terkemuka. "Suatu hari aku harus menonton pentas drama Oscar Wilde."

"Speranza."

Levi tidak bisa berhenti bicara. "Speranza! Andai kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Erwin tidak mengerti apa yang membuat keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Ia bahkan sudah putus asa. Malam ketika perutnya tertembak, ketika ia melangkah tertatih-tatih di antara bangunan-bangunan pihak musuh, tanpa mampu menahan rasa sakit lantas ambruk entah di mana. Erwin yakin saat itu ia melihat ayahnya, berdiri mengulas senyum, memintanya untuk mendekat. Tapi mendadak saja ia terbangun di ranjang lapuk namun bersih, atap tanpa langit-langit (ia bisa melihat langsung genting yang saling menindih). Dan lelaki itu.

Ya, lelaki itu; Levi Ackerman. Lelaki yang seharusnya membiarkan ia mampus. Namun Levi justru menyelamatkan nyawanya, tanpa peduli siapa.

Erwin tidak begitu paham mengapa ia tertarik pada Levi. Barangkali karena lelaki itu bukan lelaki biasa; seseorang yang tuli, mendekam di dalam rumah, menulis entah apa dan untuk apa. Levi tidak seperti lelaki pada umumnya di zaman sinting ini. Dia bukan prajurit. Hidupnya tidak berpusat pada peperangan, melainkan pada kertas-kertas kosong. Kadang Erwin berpikir, betapa beruntung menjadi Levi; tidak perlu ikut-serta dalam pertempuran tak ada arti, tidak perlu mendengar ledakan bom yang memekakan telinga, tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana mati—mungkin juga hidup.

Erwin tak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini—tidak meski saat bersama Marry. Tiba-tiba saja ia lupa untuk apa ia rela berperang melawan musuh, mengorbankan kehidupannya yang tenang bersama istri dan kedua anaknya. Erwin lupa untuk apa ia berada di sini; lengkap dengan pakaian tempur dan senjata api.

Levi mengatakan sesuatu. Ia mendengarnya; Oscar Wilde. Seketika mengingatkannya pada Speranza, seorang penulis puisi terkenal yang merupakan Ibu dari Oscar Wilde. Erwin tak mampu memalingkan muka, terlebih ketika Levi bicara dengan mata berkilauan (entah bicara apa, ia tidak paham, ia hanya mendengar serentetan nama-nama dramawan dan novelis terkemuka). Tentu, tentu saja, ia juga gemar membaca. Hal ini diturunkan dari ayahnya. Dan setidaknya ia mengerti bahwa saat ini Levi tengah membicarakan sastrawan yang dikaguminya.

Marry tidak pernah suka kalau ia membaca buku. Marry selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli padanya—pada anak-anaknya. Dan menjadi bagian dari prajurit perang merupakan bukti bahwa ia peduli. Ia mau keluarganya hidup sejahtera dengan upahnya yang cukup besar sebagai prajurit. Tapi sekarang ini Erwin tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu, sama sekali.

Kemudian senyuman Levi mekar, terbayang-bayang.

Tapi Erwin tahu, ia tidak bisa selamanya berada di sini. Tidak mungkin bisa—terlebih ketika perang mengudara semakin brutal dan medan pertempuran sudah seperti tempat binatang-binatang saling memakan. Erwin harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh, jauh sekali. Ia ingin segera terbebas, hidup tenang di pedesaan, sendiri (atau bersama anak istri—atau, atau bersama Levi).

Ketika malam merangkak naik dan Erwin menyentuh bibir Levi; menyentuh segala-galanya, menginginkan secara utuh, sepenuhnya, ia tahu, ia sadar dengan amat sangat bahwa ia memang tidak bisa selamanya berada di sini. Sebab, malam tetaplah malam dan Erwin tetaplah pihak musuh.[]

* * *

 **12:02 AM – 13 January 2017**

 **cr title: malam tetaplah malam (c) pas band**

 **a/n**

ending-nya bisa kalian tentukan sendiri, seperti biasa ehe c": berminat meninggalkan review, mungkin?


End file.
